Alvin and the Chipmunks Story
by MissTEB
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes are happy living with Dave and each other as family bestfriends boyfriends and girlfriends
1. Chapter 1

Dave Seville was in the kitchen making his chipmunks breakfast before taking them too school Simon Theodore and the Chipettes were already wake and dress

Simon how are we going to get Alvin to wake up

Brittany can help us wake up Alvin.

Brittany finish looking at her nails and started brushing her tail with her paw Eleanor went to go stand next to Theodore

Hi Eleanor how are you this morning

I am doing fine this morning Theo how are you this morning

I am also doing fine this morning we should go see what Dave is doing

Okay Theodore Jeanette and Brittany I am going to go find Dave

Okay Ellie and Brit will you please go wake up your boyfriend we are going to be late for school

Alvin is not my boyfriend he just an annoying friend anyhoo I am going to wake him up so we won't be late for school

Me and Simon will be getting our backpacks ready for school

Okay Jeanette I will be trying my best to wake up Alvin for school

Thanks Brittany you are very big help when it comes to Alvin

You are Welcome Simon

Dave finish making The Chipmunks and the Chipettes breakfast Theodore lift his nose into the air to smell the tasty food from the kitchen

Theo what are you doing

I can smell something so yummy coming from the kitchen Eleanor come on let go see what it is that yummy smell

OkayTheodore

Eleanor took Theodore paw and walked to the kitchen Dave seen Theodore and Eleanor come into the kitchen

Good Morning Theodore and Eleanor how are you two doing this morning

Good Morning Dave and me and Eleanor smelled something yummy from the hallways and our bedrooms as well.

What is that yummy smell in here Dave

I am making you all guys toaster waffles before I take you all too school is Simon Alvin Jeanette or Brittany a wake

Yes Dave everyone is a wake accepted Alvin he is still sleeping but Brittany is going to wake up Alvin

Thank you Eleanor for telling me that and I am glad Brittany is going to wake up Alvin where is Simon and Jeanette at

They are on their way into the kitchen Dave did you pack our lunch boxes.

I already pack all of you guys lunch boxes

Where our lunch boxes Dave

All of you lunch boxes are on the kitchen table Eleanor.

I hope you all like Chapter 1 of my Alvin and the Chipmunks story chapter 2 is coming soon Thank you?


	2. Chapter 2

Dave when into the cupboard to get The Chipmunks and the Chipettes plates in their favorite colors Simon and Jeanette walked into the kitchen Dave Theodore and Eleanor seen

Good Morning Simon and Jeanette I made breakfast for all of you and I already packed your lunch boxes.

Good Morning Dave and what are we having for breakfast

I made toaster waffles for everybody and I already packed all of your lunches boxes for school

Thank you Dave for making us breakfast and making us our lunches as well.

You are welcome Jeanette I wondered did Brittany wake up Alvin yet.

Don't worry Dave I am sure Brittany can wake up Alvin before school starts.

Simon we are just going to have to wait

I know Theo I do not want to miss Music Class

Alvin and the rest of us also like our Music Class as well

Do anyone want their toaster waffles

I would like to eat my toaster waffles please

Okay Eleanor let me get your light green plate for you

Thank you Dave for the yummy toaster waffles they look yummy to eat.

You are welcome Eleanor Simon Theo and Jeanette do you want your toaster waffles

Yes I will like my toaster waffles please and Thank you

You are Welcome Son Theodore would like your toaster waffles

Yes Dave I would like my toaster waffles and Thank you

You are welcome Theo

Brittany went into Alvin room to wake him up Brittany hopped on Alvin bed

Alvin wake up

Yawns why did you wake me up for

We have school Alvin

So I do not care now I am going back to sleep

Alvin wake up we have to eat breakfast if you do not get up I am going to pour a bucket of cold water on you.

Alvin covered himself all the way in his red and yellow blanket to ingore what Brittany was telling him Brittany was starting to get very upset with Alvin. Brittany walked out of Alvin room to the bathroom to fill up her pink bucket water from the tub Brittany turned off the cold and carefully picked up her pink bucket and walked back to Alvin room Brittany carefully hopped on Alvin bed with her pink bucket of water Brittany poured all of the water on Alvin. Alvin jumped up from his Awesome sleep and Screamed really loud

Why did you do that for

You won't wake up at all

Chapter 2 is finally done enjoy and Chapter 3 will coming soon?


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin was very angry with Brittany for what she did to him Alvin got out of his bed and looked at his soaking wet bed Alvin took off his pajamas shirt and pants and grabbed his red towel to dry his fur off Brittany was watching Alvin Brittany heart started too beat really fast inside her chest

Alvin I am sorry for pouring my bucket of water on you but I had too find

some way too wake you up and I did not want to get into trouble by Dave Please forgive me

I forgive you but you better not pour water on me again

Okay and Thank you forgiving me you are sweet sometimes we need to get ready to go eat our breakfast and get ready for school put on your red sweater do you want to hear a funny story

Okay what is your funny story Brittany

Jeanette thinks we are dating as boyfriend and girlfriend I told her you are just my friend

Brit let me put on my sweater

Okay Alvin I am going to my room until you are done getting dress

Alright Brittany

Brittany walked out of Alvin room too go too her room for a while Alvin put on his red sweater and grabbed his Chipmunked sized IPhone and walked too Brittany bedroom door Alvin knocked on Brittany bedroom door

Who is it and my bedroom door is already open.

Brit I am ready for boring school

Don't worry Alvin I will be with you and your brothers and my sisters will be with you as well come on Alvin let go eat our breakfast and greet our family

I agree with you

Brittany took Alvin paw and walked too the kitchen Dave Simon Theodore Jeanette and Eleanor seen Alvin and Brittany coming into the kitchen.

Good Morning Alvin and Brittany how are you two this morning

Good Morning Dave I am doing very Beautiful on this lovely Morning how are you this morning Dave

I am doing fine this morning Thank you for asking me Brittany I made each of you toaster waffles before I take you six off too school

Dave do you we have too go too school

Yes Alvin all six of you need a Education now eat your breakfast it is getting cold I will be getting dress

Okay Dad

Alvin pulled out Brittany pink chair for her Dave went to his bathroom too go take a shower and shave his face Alvin his brothers and the Chipettes started eating their toaster waffles

Alvin how did Brittany wake you up too get ready for school

Why do you want to know Simon

Alvin don't be rude to Simon he is your brother

Here is Chapter 3 Enjoy and Chapter 4 will be post by next September 14th


	4. Chapter 4

Simon helped Jeanette with her toaster waffles

Thank you for helping me with my waffles you are so sweet

You are Welcome Jen and thank you for your sweet comment I will help you with everything you do or need help in

Thank you and you are welcome about my comment and I will help you everything you do or need help in I love you Simon

I love you too Jeanette forever and always

Aw that so sweet what Simon and Jeanette said too each other

I love you Theodore

I love you Eleanor

Dave went to his closet to pick out his clothes Alvin put his hood on his head Brittany finish eating her toaster waffles than got up from her pink chair and pick up her pink plate and walked too the big dishwasher too put her pink plate in the big dishwasher Alvin also finish his waffles and also got up from his red chair to put his plate in the big dishwasher Brittany walked too her room to get her tiny pink backpack and her Chipmunked Size IPhone and walked back too the kitchen Dave pick out his clothes and went to the bathroom to take his shower Simon and Jeanette finish this toaster waffles

Eleanor are you going finish eating your Toaster waffles

Yes Theodore I am going to finish eating my waffles

Okay Eleanor I am doing with my waffles

Okay Theodore and Theodore I really love you with all of my heart and soul are you mad at me about me not sharing my toaster waffles with you

No I am not mad at you I understand you and I love you too with all my heart and soul I am going too my room too get my stuff

Okay Theodore

Simon got up from his blue chair and walked over too the big Dishwasher and pulled the rope to open the big dishwasher Jeanette also got up from her purple chair to go to the dishwasher too put her purple plate in the big dishwasher Jeanette pulled on the rope to open the big dishwasher too put her purple plate in the big dishwasher

Jen since we are done eating our breakfast we can go get our book bag

Okay Simon come on my love let go too my room too get my purple book bag

Okay my love I love you Jeanette Seville forever

I love you too Simon Seville Always.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave finish taking his shower Dave got out of his shower and got dress Brittany went over too the kitchen table and grabbed her lunch box Eleanor finish eating her toaster waffles and got up from her light green chair and walked to the big dishwasher Brittany walked over too Alvin

Alvin what did you think of my story I told you earlier

Your Story is Okay but I think you like me more than an best friend

Alvin we are not dating each other and you and I just friends nothing more now if you excuse me I am going too listen some of Beyonce songs for a while.

Okay Brittany

Jeanette went into her room too get her purple book bag Simon wait outside of Jeanette Bedroom door Jeanette looked around her room for her Chipmunked Sized I phone Simon went to his room to get Blue book bag and his Blue Chipmunked Sized I phone Dave finish taking his shower and got dress so he can take his kids too school and write some songs for his kids too sing Dave went into the kitchen Alvin and Brittany seem Dave come into the kitchen Eleanor walked over too the big dishwasher Dave walked over too his coffee maker too make himself a cup of coffee

Hey Dave can me Brittany have some coffee

No Alvin you and Brittany can not have any coffee I need too make sure all six of you are ready for school.

Jeanette is in her room and Eleanor is right here

Hello Eleanor how are you doing

Hi Dave I am doing great how are you

I am doing fine Thank you for asking me Eleanor

You are Welcome Dave I am going too my room too get my light green book bag and my I phone.

Alright Eleanor Alvin and Brittany I will be writing new songs for you guys to sing in the studio

Awesome Dave

That is so Amazing I am so excited about the new songs.

I am going to lead singer in some of the songs anyways.

You do not have lead singer in all of songs we sing together I am lead sing too Alvin by the way after school I want too talk too you

What do we need too talk about Brittany

You have too wait until we come back home

Okay Brittany

Alvin I also want too tell you I love you

What did you say Brit

I said I love you Alvin.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany gave Alvin a surprised kiss on his lips Alvin was very surprised by Brittany kissed.

Brittany and Alvin behavior yourselves

Oh right Alvin behavior yourself

But you kissed me Brit

Theodore grabbed his green book bag I phone and green earphones as well Theodore walked out of his room to go to Eleanor room Theodore knocked on Eleanor bedroom door

Who is it

Eleanor it is me Theodore may I come in please

Yes my door is open Theodore come in

Theodore walked into Eleanor room to what his girlfriend was doing.

Hi Eleanor I want too see what you were doing and are you ready for school Dave and our oldest siblings are waiting us as well.

Yes Theodore I am ready for school my love do we have any baking class after school

Yes my beautiful green gum drop we have baking classes I love you Eleanor Seville

I love you too Theodore Seville we should be going into the kitchen

Okay Eleanor do you want me to hold your book bag for you.

Sure my love you can carry my book bag

Theodore picked Eleanor light green book bag walked over too Eleanor bedroom door Dave grabbed his car keys

Alvin and Brittany I am going to started my car will you two makesure younger siblings are really for school.

Okay Dave come on Alvin

Where are we going Brittany

We are going too get our younger siblings Alvin

Oh okay come on sweetheart

Alvin what did you call me

I called you by your name Brittany

Okay Alvin we such go get our siblings

Okay Brit

Dave open his car door too unlocked Simon came out of his room and his girlfriend Jeanette smiled at her boyfriend

How is my lovely girlfriend

I am doing fine Simon how is my wonderful boyfriend

I am doing very good my love do have everything for school Jen

Yes I do Simon and I love you


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor and Theodore walked out of Eleanor room Simon and Jeanette seen Theodore and Eleanor coming out of Eleanor's room Alvin and Brittany walked into the hallway and seen their younger siblings

Hey Jen Ellie Simon and Theodore

Hello Brittany and Alvin

Hi Brittany and Alvin

Hello Brittany and Alvin

Hi Brittany and Alvin

Hi everybody Dave told me and Alvin to makesure all four of you are ready for school

Brit we already for school and me and Theodore will be staying after school for baking class Brittany and Jeanette

Oh Okay Ellie makesure you or Theodore tell Dave and do you have your I phone.

Yes I have my phone and I need too go get my lunch box. Theodore are you coming with me to the kitchen too get your lunch box

Yes Ellie I am right behind you

Me and Jen are also going to get our lunch boxes as well come on Jeanette

I am right behind you Simon and Brittany already have my iPhone

Okay Jeanette Alvin you and I need to also getting our lunch boxes as well

Alright sweetheart let's go

Alvin what are you saying too me.

Brittany I am saying too you that I am Awesome

Well I am Beautiful anyhoo we better be getting our lunch boxes as well

Theodore Eleanor Simon and Jeanette were all in the kitchen to get their lunch boxes Dave came back into his house to see if his kids were ready for school

Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor you are ready for school.

Yes Dave we already for school Alvin and Brittany are on their way

Okay Thank you for telling me we are going too wait for Alvin and Brittany

Alvin and Brittany walked into the kitchen together.

Hey Dad me and Brittany are ready for school.

Alright Alvin everybody grabbed your lunch boxes

Dave me and Ellie have baking class after school

Okay Theodore what time do your Classes end.

They will end around three

Come on it time too go too school Alvin and Brittany grabbed your lunch boxes

Come on Alvin grab your lunch box

Alright Sweetheart

Brittany looked at her best friend

What did you say Alvin.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany walked over too the kitchen table to get her pink lunch box Alvin also walked over to the kitchen table to get his red lunch box as well

Well everyone ready for school

Yeah Dave we allready for School

Well let go to my car

Dave can me and Simon stay after school

Girls we have cheer practice after school

Jeanette Brittany said you girls have cheer practice after school

Okay but I was asking can Simon stay after school

Jen we have chess practice after school Dave I will be staying after school with Jeanette

Alright Simon thank you for telling me and Alvin do you have football practice after school.

Yeah Dave I have football practice after school

Alvin and Brittany walked over to the kitchen table again too picked up their lunch boxes than hopped off the kitchen table too walked over too the side door Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor and Dave also walked over too the side door Dave open the side door for his kids to go outside to his car. Dave close his side house door and locked his side house door Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor waited for Dave.

We are ready for school

I am excited about me and Theodore baking classes and Cheer practice as well Brit what time is cheer practice started

Cheer practice started at 4 clock be on time please and thank you

Dave walked to his car the Chipmunks and Chipettes followed Dave too the car Dave open the back door for his kids to get in his car The Chipettes got in Dave car first and the Chipmunks got in Dave car Dave shut the car door Dave got on the driver side and open his car door get in his car.

Brit can you tell me what we have to talk about

Alvin I told you you are just going to have to wait until we come back home

Can me and Jen know what you are going to tell Alvin

Ellie this private between me and Alvin I love you and Jen but me and Alvin need some friendship time together you understand

Yes me and Jen understand and we love you too.

Brit can you help me and Eleanor with our outfits we forget too tell you Simon and Theodore are taking us on a double date

Sure I will help you two when is you two double date

Me and Eleanor date is this weekend


	9. Chapter 9

Dave got in his car and shut the door and started his car and pulled away from his driveway Brittany put on her pink earphones too listen too her music on her iPhone.

Simon when is our Chess practice

Our Chess practice started at five clock

Okay are you coming too my cheer practice at 4 clock

Yes I am coming too see you cheer and Alvin when is your football practice start

My football practice start the same time as the girls cheer practice

Eleanor I am very glad we have baking classes today

I agree with you Theodore I am very excited too are you coming too my cheer practice

Yeah I am coming to watch you cheer

Thank you Theodore for supporting me in my cheerleading practice

You are very welcome Eleanor

What are we going too bake in cooking class

I do not know Eleanor Miss Melody did not tell us yet

Okay Theodore and I love you

I love you too Eleanor

Jen would you like too help me with an experiment in our Chipmunkd size lab

Yes Simon I would love to help you with an experiment what experiment we are going to do Simon

I do not know yet

Dave pulled out of his driveway and Drive too Westeastman HighSchool Alvin looked out the window Brittany was still listening her music on her iPhone Dave pulled up too Westeastman High School

Here we are Westeastman High School

Dave turn off his car too and Dave got out of his car to let his kids Dave open the door for his kids The Chipmunks got out of the car and the Chipettes got out of Dave car and stand next too The Chipmunks Dave bendown and gave each Chipmunk an hug Dave walked back over too the Driver seat too get back into his car drove away from the school

I am going too hang with my football buddies

I am going to hang out with my CheerCrew Jeanette and Eleanor are two coming along with me

Yes Simon you don't mind me hang out with my sisters

I do not mind at all Jeanette

Thanks Simon you are the best.

**I will post few chapters next week I am hope you all enjoy Chapter 9 of my fiction Story Thank you Review and Read Thank you so much you all other reviews? **


	10. Chapter 10

Jeanette and Eleanor walked over too their older sister. Simon seen his chess team Simon walked over too his Chess Team Theodore found himself alone Theodore tried his best to walk too his locker without get step on by the other school students when Theodore made his way too his tiny locker Theodore had open his locker Theodore seen his pictures of him and his brothers when they were on tour with The Chipettes last year Theodore put his green tiny bookbag and his tiny lunchbox also went into his tiny locker Theodore put his iPhone in his pocket and close his tiny locker and carefully walked to his homeroom Miss Tiffany Jobes seen one of her students come into her ClassRoom

Good Morning Theodore how are this morning

Good Morning Miss Jones

Where are your brothers and The Chipettes at Theodore

They are with their sport events Miss Jones

They should have check with me I know Simon and Jeanette are always with you Theodore

But my brothers and the Chipettes with their sport events team Miss Jones and I am going too my desk

Oh okay Theodore your brothers and the Chipettes need too be on time or i will mark them tardy.

Alvin went into the lunchroom and seen his football buddies

What's up Dudes

What's up Al we are hanging out in Studyhall for an little bit

Oh Okay Kevin I am going too go too my homeroom I will catch up with you guys during lunch

Alright Al see you during lunch hours.

Alvin walked out of the lunchroom and too his locker Simon walked into his chessroom some of his teammates seen him come into the chessroom

Hey Simon Chess Practice starts at 5:30 tonight.

Greetings Brain Thank you for telling me I will tell Jeanette I got too go to my homeroom

Oh Okay Simon see you afterschool

Okay Brain

Alvin walked too his locker thinking about what Brittany want too talk too him about when they return home Alvin open his locker Alvin looked at picture of him and Brittany during their Christmas party last year Simon walked too his locker Simon seen his older Brother at his locker Simon walked over too his brother

Hello Alvin

What's up Si

**Here is Chapter 10 I hope you all like it I kinda of wanted too waited to write Chapter 10 Enjoy **


	11. Chapter 11

The Chipettes walked into the gym Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor over to their Cheertable.

Okay girls you two have too help me post these notices on the wall

Oh Okay Brit by the way i have to go too my locker and Miss Jones dont like us being late too her homeroom class

Jen we are not going too be late too Miss Jones homeroom class

Brit we can wait until to lunch or after school too make the Cheer Noticed

you are Ellie we can go to our lockers

The Chipettes walked out of the gym towards their lockers Brittany and Jeanette seen Alvin and Simon at their lockers Jeanette walked over too her boyfriend

Hello Simon may I put my belongs in your locker

Hello Jeanette and sure you can put your belongs in my locker

Thank you so much Simon

You are Welcome Jeanette

Simon open his locker Jeanette seen her picture of her and Simon during their Christmas party last year Brittany walked over too her locker and open it Alvin walked over too his bestfriend

Hey Brittany

Hello Alvin

Brittany i was wondering do you want have lunch with me and my football buddies your cheerladding friends can join us

Um Alvin me and the girls are very busy during lunch hours

Okay Brittany

Eleanor open her locker Eleanor seen her pictures of her and Theodore during their Easter Thanksgiving and Christmas Parties Eleanor had an tiny tear in her eye Brittany and Jeanette seen their sister with a tear in her eye

Ellie what is wrong

I misss Theodore Brittany

Eleanor why dont you let me help you with your belongs you just go to homeroom class

Okay Jeanette Thank you so much for helping me

you are welcome Eleanor

Thank you Brit for comforting me I love you two so much

you are welcome Ellie and me and Jen love you too Ellie you just go too homeroom class

Oh Okay

Eleanor Close her locker and walked too Miss Jones Homeroom Class Theodore was sitting on his desk he shared with his brothers and the Chipettes Eleanor walked too Miss Jones Homeroom Class

**Here is Chapter 11 Chapter 12 **


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Jones seen Eleanor standing in the doorway

Good Morning Eleanor

Good Morning Miss Jones and Hello Theodore

Hi Eleanor where are your sisters

My Sisters are with your brothers in the way hallways at their lockers they are on their way Theodore I need too talk too you after class

Oh Okay is everything Okay

Yes everything is just fine

Eleanor will you please take your seat

Yes Miss Jones

Eleanor went too take her seat next too Theodore Brittany close her locker Jeanette when stand by her sister

Alvin me and Jen are going too Miss Jones homeroom class

Okay Brit

Come on Alvin we have too get too Miss Jones Class

We are not going too be late too Miss Jones homeroom.

Simon Brittany and Jeanette walked to their homeroom class Alvin looked at his picture of him and Brittany during Christmas Alvin close his locker and walked too his homeroom class Simon Brittany and Jeanette walked into Miss Jones homeroom class

Good Morning Simon Brittany and Jeanette where is Alvin

Good Morning Miss Jones and Alvin is still at his locker

Thank you Brittany for telling me please take your seat

Brittany Jeanette and Simon walked too the desk they shared together with younger siblings Theodore and Eleanor were very happy too see their older siblings coming too sit next to them Alvin close his locker and walked too his homeroom class Miss Jones looked at her students and begun too teach her class the bell rang Alvin ran on all four of his paws too his homeroom Miss Jones seen Alvin running an cross her classroom floor

Alvin Seville you are late for my class

Miss Jones I was trying too ran as fast I can but the floor are very slipper

Alright Alvin will you please take your seat

Okay Miss Jones

Alvin ran too his desk he shared with his brothers and The Chipettes

Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor and Brittany seen Alvin ran towards them Alvin hopped on the desk

Hey everyone

Hi Alvin

How are you Brit

I am fine Alvin

Here is Chapter 12 enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Miss Jones begun to teach her Class Room Alvin looked over at his bestfriend and give Brittany a Flirty smile Brittany heart beat very in her chest. Miss Jones wrote her Class assignment on the blackboard

Class today assignment is to write about your bestfriend and you will stand front of the class Brittany smiled back at Alvim

Jeanette do you want too have lunch with me

I am Sorry Simon I am busy during lunch hours with my sisters Anyways we can have a personal lunch and dinner together when we get home

Simon Started too blushed at Jeanette Eleanor looked at Theodore and smiled at him Theodore blushed very red in his cheek

Brittany and Jeanette when we have lunch can I talk too you two

Sure Ellie

Me and Jen will always help you let me do my work with my bestfriend

Brittany took out pink pen and pink notebook and begun too write down some things about Alvin Seville

Alvin what is your favorite food

Brittany you should know my favorite food is Cheese balls I don't know why Miss Jones made us do this assignment anyways

Alvin the reason why Miss Jones gave us this assignment is because our classmates I don't know about us very well and I am sure our other classmates would like to get to know us

I am rockstar all of my friends know I am on the football team

Alvin that not the point the point is there is more too you than been an rockstar and football player.

Brittany this is boring assignment

Alvin I don't care if you think our assignment is boring I am trying too get an good grade on our assignment will you please work with me

Alright Brittany I will work with you

Thank you Alvim and get begun our assignment

You are Welcome Brittany and Okay

What is your favorite color

My favorite is red

Okay what is your favorite kinda of music too listen

I like too listen too all kinda of music but Rock N Roll is my favorite kinda of music too Rock out too

Alvin did a air guitar with his arms and paws and Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked with tiny girly smile in her smirk

What is with that smirk on your face

Nothing Alvin let get back too work


End file.
